


One Morning in the Life of Pietro Maximoff

by Blacklace



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Accidents, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Prompt Fic, but not really accidents, they are so adorable they make me want to throw up in my mouth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-28
Updated: 2015-09-28
Packaged: 2018-04-23 19:52:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4889938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blacklace/pseuds/Blacklace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pietro is absolutely fucking useless right when he first wakes up. (inspired by a tumblr post, link in notes)</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Morning in the Life of Pietro Maximoff

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shakespeareishq](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shakespeareishq/gifts).



> Originally inspired by [this](http://olicatqueen.tumblr.com/post/129438933102/rootingformephistopheles-pietro-is-absolutely) post. Please don't kill me?
> 
> I kind of decided to write this because yesterday i finally watched the movie The Hurt Locker and it left feelings behind, okay? So I was in desperate need to write something cute and cuddly. Please enjoy <3

Pietro is absolutely fucking useless right when he first wakes up.

He pads into the kitchen, his hair sticking up at odd angles. He really should get a haircut by now as he can barely see anything through the mess of blond strands.

“Wow, nice legs there, Daisy Dukes,” Tony whistles as he passes the boy in the corridor.

Pietro flips him off with a growl. It’s still way too early for any human interaction.

So what if he was walking around just in his boxers? They were damn comfy! And it wasn’t as if they were transparent or anything – they were black. And whoever thought Pietro should be in his tight clothes this early in the morning, should be hanged. That’s all he has to say to plead his case.

Pietro’s mind is set on autopilot, like most mornings. He’s in between a blind search for kitchen and scratching his belly, using only the necessary amount of vision and eye movement to avoid objects in his way. He knew the building by heart, there was no reason why he should waste precious energetic resources on something as useless as thinking.

When he takes the last turn to the kitchen, he automatically goes to his sister first – to hug her from behind and bury his face in her hair. It takes so much effort to drag his body there, that there’s no energy left for him to open up his eyes.

He wraps his arms around his sister’s waist and plants his face right in her hair. They smell different today, there isn’t that sweet raspberry smell and soft tickle. She must’ve put her hair in a ponytail, he thinks. And she definitely bought a new shampoo.

“Mornin’,” he mumbles against the soft t-shirt on her back and reaches out for his sister to put a coffee in his grabby hand.

He notices that Wanda is unusually quiet. And kind of… broad? He chalks it up to the sleep that is still deluding his senses and waits for the much needed coffee. When it’s finally there, he drinks half of it in one go.

He kisses his sister on her cheek. “Thanks.”

There is a hand covering his, where it rests on his sister’s waist. It’s weird. Too big and calloused, nothing like Wanda’s tiny soft hands.

“You’re awfully cuddly when you wake up, do you know that?”

Yeah, nope, definitely not his sister.

“Clinton?”

“Fucking told you not to call me that,” the archer grumbles, but doesn’t loosen the grip on Pietro’s hand. He strokes his thumb over the top of Pietro’s hand in small circles and just keeps him there.

“Why didn’t you tell me anything?” the boy whines and hides his face in Clint’s neck.

This is seriously embarrassing and Pietro can feel his cheeks burning up. But he’s too lazy to move away. Besides, moving away would mean he’d have to face the man and lose that perfect body heat that kept him all nice and cozy.

“Just wanted to know what you’d do, is all,” Clint chuckles and reaches behind him to ruffle Pietro’s hair.

“Yeah, not like he wanted you to grope him or anything,” Tony chimes in. “Don’t mind me, lover boys, I’m off in a sex – I mean sec. Just lemme grab my coffee,” he laughs and Pietro feels Clint jostling as he probably threw something at the billionaire.

The boy is too busy dozing off to really notice, though. He’s still cuddled to the archer and makes a mental note to do this more often. Clint feels nice. He’s all warm and muscular and he holds Pietro close like he wants him to stay there forever.

He feels the small movement on his hand as Clint laces their fingers together.

“Whaddaya say we move back to bed?” Pietro yawns and clutches on Clint’s chest for support.

Not even the coffee could prepare him for how comfy and safe he’d feel pressed up against the archer. He presses his lips to the skin of his neck in a tiny kiss. It comes to him like a second nature. _Like home._

“Is this how we’ll be from now on?” Clint asks in a quiet voice.

“No talking,” Pietro kisses his neck again. “More cuddling. Now,” he demands and tightens his grip on Clint’s waist.

The archer laughs and brings their entwined fingers up to his face, so he can kiss Pietro’s knuckles.

“You’re cute when you’re bossy, you know that?” he teazes and spins around on the bar stool, so he can finally face the younger man. “I’m going to cuddle the fuck out of you,” he promises with a grin and leans closer to him.

He takes Pietro’s face in his hands and for a split second he regrets that he had to let go of his hand. But the disappointment is soon replaced with sense of satisfaction when Pietro leans in the rest of the way and presses their lips together.

The kiss is lazy, so lazy. It tastes like strong coffee and Clint could sell his souls for kisses like these. He licks over Pietro’s bottom lip and when the boy opens up his mouth, he licks right in, brushing his tongue against Pietro’s. The boy in his arms whines beautifully and melts into the kiss.

Clint has to lower his hands to Pietro’s waist in order to keep the boy in place.

“Mmpf, what about the bed?” he mumbles against Clint’s lips, too lazy to move an inch away.

“You seriously want to spend the whole day in bed?” Clint laughs.

“Is Saturday, innit?” he hides his face in Clint’s neck and nestles there like a kitten.

“I suppose?”

“Get on board with my plan, Clinton,” Pietro says quietly and starts licking and sucking along Clint’s pulse point.

_Yeah, no, they definitely can’t do this in here._

“Fine, you won,” Clint gives up and gets off the stool.

“Perfect,” the boy gives him a toothy smile and starts padding to his room, Clint’s hand in his.

The archer lets himself be led and watches the shifting muscles in Pietro’s back the whole time. It was surreal, _but oh so good._

The door closes behind Clint and the boy is on him in a blink. He starts getting rid of Clint’s clothes and takes his time while doing so. The t-shirt comes off first. It reveals smooth, tanned skin with lots of tiny scars. Pietro kisses all of them, or at least the ones he can reach and Clint lets him.

The sweatpants are next and soon Clint is standing there in his boxers, just like Pietro.

This time it’s the archer who takes initiative in his hands and traps the boy in his arms. He litters his neck with sloppy kisses while he walks them to the unmade bed. He pushes the boy down and takes a moment to admire how gorgeous he looks.

“I want us to be like this,” Pietro whispers when Clint finally kneels over him.

The archer smiles and inches closer to his face.

“Had I known you’re so goddamn cuddly, I would’ve traded places with Wanda sooner.”

**Author's Note:**

> A little [peek-a-boo](http://olicatqueen.tumblr.com/)?


End file.
